Meu erro Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: eles sempre brigavam mas ninguem poderia negar o amor entre eles, mesmo com os seus erros o amor deles superava qualquer coisa


**Meu Erro.**

**Pitty.**

Rony andava de um lado para o outro da sala dos aurores, mais uma briga entre ele e Mione, como eles poderiam ter se casado se brigavam tanto? Ele se senta em um sofá e encara a aliança em seu dedo, será que o amor deles era real ou era apenas um impulso de um casal que estava com medo da guerra? Será que o amor deles iria sobreviver a mais uma crise? Ele estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não nota quando ela aparece no flú, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas um sorriso nos lábios, ela se aproxima dele calmamente, ele derrepente se levanta e puxa a varinha, tinha sido treinado por Harry para notar alguém ao seu lado, foi então que seus olhos recaem em Mione.

-Mi... Mione? –derrepente ela corre até ele e o beija apaixonadamente, ele fica um tempo em choque, mas logo começa a corresponder.

**Eu quis dizer,  
você não quis escutar  
Agora não peça,  
não me faça promessas.**

Eles não sabiam o que estavam fazendo, parecia na época de Hogwarts que eles tinham destruído a biblioteca, cinco vezes, madame Pince quase enfartou da ultima vez que viu a biblioteca amada dela, mas aquilo era diferente, Mione tinha entrado chorando e derrepente ela o arrasta na sala de aula dos aurores, coloca os feitiços mais fortes que ela sabia e os dois começam a fazer amor na sala, para dizer que Rony estava confuso, era só o começo.

-Merlin... –ele suspira ao que ela finalmente desgruda seus lábios do dele –Mione... O que... O que aconteceu? –ela sorri e começa a deslizar o dedo sobre o peito dele, ele ofega quando sente isso, ela sabia que o deixava descontrolado.

-Eu estava com saudades de você, Rony –ela se inclina e o beija mais –Estou grávida –ele arregala os olhos, mas quando vê o brilho daquele olhar, o sorriso dele cresce, ele ia ser pai –ele a segura em seus braços e começa a rodar com ela no meio da sala de aula.

-EU TE AMO HERMIONE GRANGER –o que ele não contava, era que na felicidade dele, a magia dele se expandisse e derrubasse quase todas as carteiras da sala.

**  
Eu não quero te ver  
Nem quero acreditar  
que vai ser diferente  
Que tudo mudou.**

Foram os nove meses mais difíceis para Rony, tudo bem que ele já tinha pratica quando Hermione deu a luz ao pequeno Harry Weasley, mas ele estava nervoso sobre a filha dele, Merlin, eles iriam ter uma filha, ele se senta na cadeira e encara a porta onde a mulher dele estava dando a luz, Hermione tinha gritado tanto com ele e jogado tantos feitiços que a medi-bruxa achou melhor ele sair da sala, ele suspira e desejasse que Harry, seu melhor amigo, estivesse ali, tinha sido pouco menos de um mês que ele tinha morrido, Gina ainda afirmava que ele estava vivo e não desistia, Rony tentava convencer ela a seguir em frente, mas ela conhecia a irmã, ela nunca desistiria, mas pelo menos se Harry estivesse ali, ele ajudaria ele a passar por aquilo, derrepente a família dele aparata lá e começam a falar ao mesmo tempo, ele apenas suspira e tranqüiliza a mãe dele dizendo que a enfermeira o expulsou depois de Hermione quase queimar as partes baixas dele, ao que os gêmeos começaram a rir sem parar.

**  
Você diz não saber  
o que houve de errado e  
O meu erro foi crer  
que estar ao seu lado bastaria.**

Minutos, horas, ele já não sabia quanto tempo ela estava lá dando a luz ao filha deles, Rony estava quase furando o chão de tanto andar de um lado para o outro, ele quase entrou na sala umas cinco vezes, mas a enfermeira o mandou para fora, ele estava preocupado com a demora, quando derrepente um choro invade o corredor, os olhos dele se alargam e logo a enfermeira abre a porta e fala.

-Você pode entrar Sr Weasley –Rony entra tremulo ao que Hermione sorri para ele.

-Ela não e linda Rony –ele sorri para a filha dele, a pequena filhinha dele, ele a pega nos braços como se ela fosse quebrar e sorri para a família, logo eles a chamam de Rebeca, Rony não poderia deixar de sorrir.

**  
Ah meu Deus  
era tudo o que eu queria  
Eu dizia o seu nome  
Não me abandone.**

Os anos foram se passando e a família Weasley aumentou, Rony sorria para os filhos que tinha com Mione, esta falava que não queria mais e ele concordou, eles já tinham seis filhos e não queriam mais, Hermione dedicava sua vida as crianças, a escola e a creche que criou para as crianças menores que não poderiam ir para Hogwarts, era um trabalho ocupado, mas ela nunca desistia, afinal ela tinha perdido muitos amigos para que aquela paz reinasse, ela se senta em um banco e suspira, aqueles pensamentos sempre se voltava para Harry, o irmão dela, ela sentia muita falta dele.

-No que pensa amor –Rony se senta ao lado dela, ela lhe dá um sorriso triste e ele compreende, conhecia Hermione a muito tempo e sabia daquele sorriso –Eu também sinto falta dele –ela se aconchega nos braços dele e eles ficam vendo as crianças brincando.

**  
Mesmo querendo  
eu não vou me enganar  
Eu conheço seus passos  
eu vejo seus erros.**

Rony tinha deixado a carreira de auror e dava aulas de quadribol para as crianças em Hogwarts, como um dos fãs mais fervorosos, ele sabia explicar cada manobra calmamente para cada criança, mas sempre que vinha as manobras de apanhador, a mesma pergunta voltava para ele, no começo ele tentava desconversar, mas ele sabia que quase todas as crianças tinham aprendido sobre seu nome nos livros como o melhor amigo de Harry Potter e o maior estrategista na guerra, era uma das coisas que ele aprendeu com Harry a odiar, fama por algo que não deveria ser lembrada.

-Professor Weasley? –ele se vira para uma menina, ela tinha cabelos crespos como Hermione e olhos azuis, ele pode ver naqueles olhos que ela estava com medo –Os meninos desafiaram o Josef e ele falou que vai fazer a manobra do mergulho do Potter... Mas ele não vai conseguir –Rony se vira e pode ver o menino voando praticamente nos limites e se jogar, Rony chama a vassoura com a mão e logo ele voa diretamente para o garoto que não sabia tirar a varinha do bolso, Rony consegue pegar o garoto e fala sobre os riscos da manobra e como se deveria ser feita por alunos mais velhos, pelo menos do quinto ano, ele tira pontos da corvinal pelo menino e logo ele se senta no chão, a menina se aproxima dele e agradece, falando que era amiga de Josef, Rony sorri para ela e fala que um dia ele aprenderia aquela manobra, foi então que ela fez a pergunta –E verdade que o senhor era amigo de Harry Potter? –Rony fecha os olhos por um tempo e fala.

-Sim... Eu era... –e começa a contar sobre o amigo, vários alunos se reúnem ao lado dele e ele conta sobre tudo que o amigo fazia.

**  
Não há nada de novo  
Ainda somos iguais  
Então não me chame  
Não olhe pra trás.**

Hermione coloca os braços em volta dele, quando ele não apareceu no jantar ela sabia que algo estava errado, quando ela ouviu o garoto comentando sobre o que Rony falou, ela sabia que ele não estaria bem, ela vai até a cada da árvore onde eles iam escondidos em Hogwarts para fazer amor, ela o encontra com o teto aberto, deitado na cama encarando as estrelas com um ar saudoso.

-Eu sinto muita falta dele também amor –Hermione se deita ao lado dele e fica olhando para o céu –as perguntas machucaram não foi? –Rony suspira e fala.

-Não foi pior quando ele desapareceu e aqueles abutres começaram a falar as teorias sobre o que aconteceu no campo de batalha... Mas a lembrança dele... Eu poderia sentir em cada palavra que eu falava... O que Harry faria se fosse com ele... Merlin... Eu não sabia o que era odiar ter meu nome nos livros como ele, achava que seria o máximo, mas quando vi as perguntas deles, sobre o Harry que a gente conhecia... Não um mito de livro... Eu não pude parar de pensar nele –ele deixa uma fina lágrima cair, Hermione envolve seus braços nele e fala.

-Onde quer que ele esteja Rony, Harry vai estar sorrindo para o grande amigo que ele tem –Rony sorri e a abraça de volta.

**  
Você diz não saber  
o que houve de errado e  
O meu erro foi crer  
que estar ao seu lado bastaria.**

Setembro tinha chego novamente e eles voltavam para a escola, Rony ainda tentava descobrir por Minerva e Alvo quem era o novo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas, desde que Arabella tinha se aposentado para aproveitar mais o casamento com Sírius, ele estava curioso para saber quem era o novo professor, os dois diretores nunca tinham feito tanto suspense sobre um professor assim, ele estava feliz que Gina estivesse trabalhando ao lado de Madame Pomfrey, a velha enfermeira estava quase se aposentando, Rony não a culpava, depois de tudo que passou ela merecia um descanso, eles estavam no meio do jantar, quando as portas se abrem e uma figura caminha para eles, ele tinha um capuz que impedia de ver seu rosto, no mesmo instante Rony coloca a mão em sua varinha, ele se lembrava vivamente de gente que usava trajes assim, ele ainda tinha os pesadelos com os comensais, derrepente Dumbledore se levanta e fala.

-Gostaria que todos dessem uma boa salva de palmas para o nosso novo professor de Defesa contra as artes das trevas –Rony se vira para Hermione, ela também estava confusa, foi então que Dumbledore soltou a bomba –O nosso querido amigo, Harry Potter –a figura retira o capuz e revela o cabelo descontrolado negro e seus olhos verdes esmeraldas brilhando cada vez mais, ele sorria para todos que o encaravam incrédulos, Rony pode sentir o braço doer quando Hermione encara a figura e aperta seu braço, Harry tinha realmente voltado?

**  
Ah meu Deus  
era tudo o que eu queria  
Eu dizia o seu nome  
Não me abandone jamais.**

Os dias foram se passando e os amigos estavam atualizando Harry sobre tudo que aconteceu nos últimos seis anos em que ele esteve em coma, o primeiro fim de semana que eles tiveram, Rony e Mione levam ele para o beco diagonal para ver a estatua que tinham feito dele, a reação de Harry tinha sido a prevista, ele tinha reclamado sobre o que era aquilo, como colocaram ele em cima de um grifo e com aquele olhar metido ala malfoy que fez Draco torcer a cara para ele, e derrepente Harry eleva uma mão e chamas envolvem a estatua, os amigos tentaram o parar, mas logo ele começa a amoldar a estatua de cobre e logo figuras menores aparecem, era a armada Dumbledore juntamente com alguns membros da ordem da fênix e em cima dos dizeres o herói do mundo mágico, apareceu os letreiros em ouro "os guardiões da vida", Rony só poderia rir da cara dos lojistas do beco diagonal ao ver a nova estatuam, ele coloca os braços em volta do amigo e da mulher que ele amava e logo eles aparatam para a Toca onde Molly os esperava com os netos, era uma nova chance para a vida, uma nova chance para a felicidade.

Era um recomeço para o trio maravilha.

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA A MINHA MAIS NOVA AMIGA QUE EU ESPERO QUE ESTA AMIZADE DURE BASTANTE.RSRS VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA VC LINDINHA... PARA A MINHA LINDA LAH MAGID POTTER GRYFFINDOR...RSRS ADOREI TE CONHECER LINDA.RSRS**


End file.
